A New Beginning for the Young
by UltimateCultivator
Summary: Follow Micah and her new friends from South Park in their adventures as Micah soon realizes that this isn't your average town. OC fiction:
1. A Bad Beginning

**Hello so this is my first story so sorry if it's crap! I'm going to use more plot and need more OC's but for right now this is just an introduction to the story. I'm really hoping for this to be good so let's think good thoughts, ne?**Micah stared intently at the snow fall. She had been doing this for an hour now because she didn't want to help unpack.

* * *

"Micah, vous s'il vous plaît d'aide?" her father asked, holding a heavy box.

Micah didn't answer but instead sighed. She missed Washington and didn't want to be in this hick town at all. "Peut-on aller à domicile?" she asked desperate to leave.

"Micah, please, don't be difficult," he father sneered and marched upstairs.

Micah stomped to the van and hauled in a suit case and dragged it upstairs. She pushed it onto her bed and then went back to staring out the window. Glancing at the streets, she saw children playing street hockey and teenagers huddled together. This place is stupid. The young girl pushed out a groan and flopped backwards onto her bed. Why couldn't they just leave?

To her dismay, she felt her eyelids grow heavier as everything turned to a blur. Tomorrow she'd begin school and start her new life. Forgetting everything from Washington. Forgetting the rocky beaches and endless rain. But most of all, her friends, who would soon all become a shallow memory. Everything gone.

Forever.

"Micah ... il est temps de se lever."

Micah rolled over and saw her mother smiling down at her. "Come on! Up!"

Ugh. School time again.

Micah showered and then dressed in a simple light blue jeans and a blank navy blue T-shirt. Usually she would have worn her long hair down but today she pulled it all into a ponytail, the loose wavy curls falling against her back. She also clipped her bangs back, strands of loose hair falling over her pale gray eyes. Pulling on her beige winter coat, she glanced at the clock noticing she was late and hurried down the stairs. She urged her mom to hurry as she grabbed a granola bar and went out to their poopy green mini van, honking the horn. Her petit mother rushed out of the house in her pajamas and climbed into the van, apologizing for being behind.

Arriving at school, Micah's stomach lurched. The macaroni school stood tall in the middle of a plain of snow. Children loitered outside waiting for the first bell to ring and enter classes.

"You'll do fine, amourex," her mother said soothingly and kissed her.

Micah gulped and slowly stepped out of the car and pushed through the mass of children, apologizing for stepping on their feet. She could feel their eyes on her, and whispers of the obvious coming from them. Entering the school she felt relieved. Micah never felt good when everybody's attention was on her. Locating the 5th grade classroom easy because it was the first room in the first hall to the right. Micah tentatively opened the door.

Inside, she saw an obese kid sitting in the front of the classroom in a desk and a teacher scribbling on papers.

"Ah, goddamn another black person this year," the fat kid said.

Micah raised her eyebrows in surprise at the boy's remark. She quickly recovered though, giving him a murderous glare and approached the teacher's desk.

"Hi," Micah said.

The man looked up and gave a surprised look. "You must be Micah?"

She nodded.

"I'm Mr. Garrison as you must already know. I think it's so great we have another African-American joining us," he said with a smile.

Just this once, she was going to let it slide and not say anything. But if anybody commented on it again, she would have to correct them.

Micah located her desk in the back right hand corner of the room. A red nametag stood erect, reading her name in fine cursive. Sitting down, she glanced around the room as the teacher continued to scribble and the fat boy continued to write on his paper.

Kids finally started filing in and gave her stares. Micah ignored them and didn't listen to their obvious remarks. The teacher stood and sat down on the desk, crossing his legs.

"As you can see we have a name student. Everybody welcome Micah Baudelaire from Washington State." There were a few hellos and claps across the room.

Thankfully, that was all there was about Micah and he went straight to math problems. The ends of Micah's lips twitched as she relaxed and slouched in her chair. Everybody's attention was finally off of her and now on school.

At lunch she sat with a few random kids and didn't talk to them much. Instead she studied around the room. There were huddles of girls and boys at each table and Micah could easily tell their groups were set in place. Thinking earnestly, she wondered if she could easily fit into a group and not seem different. Glancing down, Micah knew it was impossible. She never felt this awkward before and it hurt. She'd always had someone to talk to about her problems and now here she was with no one within a foot of her. That's when she started thinking about her old friends and she felt the twang.

As everything became blurred, Micah's bottom lip jutted out and started to quiver. _You're not going to cry_, she thought to herself but she couldn't stop herself as the tears moved down at a fast rate. One of the girls at the table asked if she was ok but Micah just shot out of her seat and paced to the bathroom.

Whipping out her phone, she dialed Taylor's number.

"Please answer…" Micah whispered.

Just when she was sure Taylor wasn't going to answer, a voice snapped "_What?_"

"Taylor!" Micah exclaimed. "I just… needed to hear your voice."

"You do know I was in the middle of Social Studies, right?" Taylor sounded pissed, as usual.

"I can't stand it here, Taylor. I'm freezing my ass off while everybody stares at me. There's only one other black kid here, can you believe that?" Micah's tears stopped and a feel of warmth came over her.

"Oh…" Taylor sounded apologetic and continued, "Look Micah I feel sorry, I really do, but I have to get back to class. He thinks I'm on a bathroom break."

"I understand" Micah's thin eyebrows knitted together, feeling disappointed that she barley got two sentences with her best friend.

"I'll call you tonight, ok?"

"Ok"

"Oh and Micah, don't worry. I'm sure you'll feel better in no time and will be swarmed by all your new friends because seriously, who wouldn't love you? Just relax and get to know everybody. I'm sure you'll be fine" Taylor's voice sounded sincere as she tried to comfort her friends.

Micah lingered for a moment and nodded.

"I hope so."

* * *

**Ok so that's the first ever-so-crappy introduction of mine. :) Please review and give me your OC's to use! Just give me the information below and I will include them in the story, K? ;) **

**Kadisha~**

**Name-**

**Age(9-12)-**

**Gender-**

**Looks-**

**Clothes-**

**Likes-**

**Dislikes-**

**Crush-**

**Friends-**

**Enemies-**

**Will he/she get along with Micah?-**

**Personality-**

**Back round Info-**

**Extra-**


	2. The Book Club

**Ok so thanks for the OC's so much! :D It's also not too late to have your OC in the story so just send in the info and I will use them. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Micah's weekend went by too quickly but surprisingly, she couldn't wait for school on Monday. She spent all of Friday actually helping her parents unpack the last of things around the house clean up a bit. And then on Saturday went with her mother to a book club group she found out about through some lady at the supermarket. Micah didn't want to go, but her mom said it would be a nice way to meet some of the parents in town and basically hauled her to the car.

"Book clubs _aren't_ for children mom" Micah leaned sourly against the window with her arms tightly crossed.

"It will be nice, Micah," her mother said in her thick French accent, "Don't be so negative all the time… it's so unattractive."

Micah rolled her eyes. "I'm not trying to be negative I just really don't want to go. Why couldn't I go bird watching dad?"

Her mother looked a little hurt as she answered, "I really want you to meet Julie. She really wants to meet you and seems like a nice woman. And anyways, I thought you liked to read right?"

Micah stretched out of her seat and reached in the back for the thick paperback book. Bringing it to her eyes she lifted an eyebrow. "Gone With the Wind? Really mom? I'm insulted"

Her mother chuckled as they pulled to the side of the street by a dark green house. Micah followed her mom up the porch and with her arms crossed, gave a small groan. Micah's mother patted her on the back to cheer up but Micah just sneered and looked at her feet.

A short pop belly woman opened the door and smiled up at them. She had fiery red hair that was piled on her head and a sharp nose that looked like a beak.

"Why hello there you must be Renee!" The woman cheered in her Brooklyn accent.

"Yes, nice to meet you" Renee shook the woman's hand with a giggle and Micah blinked with embarrassment, seeing her mother was already excited.

"I'm Sheila" Her thin red lips smiled as she looked up at Micah. "Who do we here? Is this your daughter?"

"Yes, I hope you don't mind me bringing her along. I wanted her to meet some of the parents around town. She's been having trouble making friends and fitting in" stuttered her mother.

Micah's jaw dropped. "Uh… Mother!"

"Oh…" Sheila gave Micah a pity look. "Well no trouble at all, the other children are all in Kyle's room. Micah could join them if she'd like."

Before Micah could open her mouth to refuse, her mother quickly shot, "Absolutely!"

"Great! His room is the first door to the right just go on ahead!"

"But mom I thought you wanted me to meet Julie, right?" Micah asked desperately.

"Vous pouvez la rencontrer par la suite. Now go!" Renee gave Micah a push.

Micah growled as she slowly trudged up the stairs. Reaching the door she lingered for a bit, not entering. She could hear the women downstairs laughing, welcoming her mother and introducing her to other book club members. Loud rock music was blasting in the room and she could hear a girl's laugh inside. Micah felt awkward having to enter like this.

She hated awkwardness.

The door was swung open and a boy stood in the doorway. He wore green pants and a white T-shirt and had curly red hair that peeked out from under his green hat. By his face Micah could tell he recognized her. "You're the new girl aren't you?"

"Yeah. My mom is in the book club thing." Micah explained. "Are you Kyle?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am. Why were you just standing by the door?" he asked.

"I don't know…"

The boy shrugged, satisfied, and let her in. Inside sat four other kids. A boy with a red and blue puffball hat sat at the computer with headphones in his ears. He turned around, looked at Micah with a bit with confusion, and then went back to the internet. Another tall lean boy with a blue sweater leaned against the wall with his head buried in his arms, propped on his knees. He seemed to be deeply asleep as he snored softly.

There was also a boy and girl who were sitting on the bed, chatting loudly. The girl was tall, taller than Micah, and wore a pair of black cargo pants and a long sleeved purple striped shirt. Her pale hands fixed around the dark bandana tied around her neck as she looked up and gave a friendly smile to Micah and nodded towards her. Micah shot back a weak smile. The girl looked nice and she had cool hair.

The boy had on a dirty dark green shirt and baggy brown pants. His hair was messy and he had a cigarette propped in his mouth. Barley glancing at Micah, he rubbed his hands together and gave a loud laugh after the girl whispered something to him.

Kyle joined the boy at the computer and left Micah standing awkwardly by the door. Micah was about to just go downstairs and forget everything but the girl spoke up. "Hello" she said with a smile, motioning Micah to come join them.

Micah was hesitant, but tentatively sat on the bed beside the girl. The girl shot out a hand and Micah took it, shaking it. "I'm Vivi" the girl said with a smile. "And this is Christophe. I've seen you around school" Micah noticed the girl had a slight French accent which made her feel happy and slightly hopeful.

"Yeah I'm fairly new here as you must already know…" Micah chuckled a bit and then asked, "Have you lived here for awhile?"

"No only for about two years now. I'm from France. So is Christophe" Vivi played with the bandana on her neck as she talked. "I love it here though, so no worries"

Micah filled with joy as she grinned. "I'm French too. Well, I'm American but both of my parents were raised in France"

"You speak French?" Christophe questioned from behind Vivi.

"Yeah I'm fluent. I prefer English but my parents usually like me speaking French at home" Micah shook her head and giggled. She always liked considering herself American and speaking English, while her family always wanted her to be a perfect French girl.

As they chatted, Vivi explained everybody at the school for Micah. She told Micah of the group of girls whose names were Wendy, Bebe, Annie, Rebecca, and Lola. Vivi explained that most of them were complete bitches so beware. She then proceeded to tell Micah about her friends in school.

"The boy that's sleeping down there, that's Craig. He's pretty cool don't worry. Same as Stan, the kid with the black hair by Kyle. Kyle's okay too but I don't know… there's just something weird about him. Oh! And then there's Cartman who's a fucking fat fuck. There's also Kenny who may seem… odd to newcomers but really he's super sweet. You should really meet more of the gang and hang out with us sometime or sit with us at lunch" the girl's turquoise eyes were bright as she talked on.

And that's why Micah couldn't wait till Monday.

Arriving at school, she met up with Christophe and Vivi. Kyle and a girl stood with them as well. Micah didn't recognize the girl who had her arm linked with Kyle's but she wore a dark navy blue scarf tied around her neck which was covered by her long black ringlets. She smacked on a piece of gum and blinked when Micah approached them. "…Vivi?"

"Don't worry Mary she's super cool. We met at our parent's book club" Vivi explained quickly in a nervous tone.

"Oh…" Mary raised an eyebrow then smiled. "Well hi Micah I'm Mary Bliss" she said in a British accent. She didn't bother telling Micah her last name since it was fairly embarrassing for herself.

Micah smiled at the girl. She seemed fairly nice.

"Hey Micah a group of us are going to go to my house after school, you wanna join?" Vivi asked, wrapping an arm around Micah's shoulders.

"Sure. I mean, I will have to ask my mom, but I'm sure she'll say yes" Micah was even positive her mother would _pay_ her to hang out with some kids.

At lunch Vivi saved Micah a seat with a pile of schoolbooks. Lifting the books, she patted the seat and Micah sat, looking at the kids at the table. Micah recognized Stan, Christophe, Craig, and Kyle with Mary by his side. She instantly observed that Mary was in love with him by the way she looked at him. Vivi noticed Micah staring at the couple and rolled her eyes "I don't know what she sees in him…" she commented and Micah giggled nervously. The African-American boy was at the table also along with a blonde boy with extremely messy hair and a brunette boy.

"Oh! This is Clyde, Token, and Tweek" Vivi explained. "Hey guys" she snapped her fingers to get the boys' attention, "this is Micah."

"Sup" said Clyde. Token and Tweek quietly said hi and then went back to their conversation on some racecar tournament.

Three girls approached the table with trays in hands. They frowned when looking at Micah and stood there for a bit. "Who is this?" spoke up a girl with long straight black hair and a pink beret. The other two girls eyed Micah and looked fairly pissed. The girl with orange and bleach blonde hair snatched a chair from a table and dragged it to the end of the table. "Thanks for taking the seats" she said to Micah with a pinched face but then relaxed and turned to Mary, who was cuddling with Kyle, and gave a disgusted look "Can you please take that crap somewhere else I'm trying to eat."

"There's enough room for one more person" Stan pointed out and scooted over. The girl with a black bow in her hair snatched the seat and set her tray down, but still didn't look too happy with Micah.

"Ugh, Angela!" the girl with the black hair exclaimed, "I should sit there Stan's _my_ boyfriend."

'Angela' blushed but didn't move as she lifted up her sandwich and took a bite.

"Now where the fuck am I supposed to sit?" This girl was seriously creating a scene. "Who says _she_ can sit here?"

"Wendy, calm down it's alright. Just get another chair from somewhere" Mary spoke quietly.

"Ok well who said this dyke could actually sit here? Seriously now?" Wendy gave a dramatic shriek and stomped off and joined some other girls at a different table. With her hands flying, Micah could hear Wendy from across the cafeteria. The other girls at the table turned to see Micah and gave threatening glares.

Micah's jaw dropped as her whole face turned red. Everybody sat there looking stunned.

"Fucking cunt bitch" Christophe finally said.

"For real, why do you even go out with her Stan?" Vivi agreed.

Stan shrank in his seat as Angela piped up in quiet voice, "Don't diss Wendy she's still our friend."

Mary scoffed a bit as Vivi rolled her eyes. The girl with the blonde and orange hair turned to Micah. "Don't mind Wendy. I mean I would be pissed if I were her too since we don't know you but she's ok once you get to know her."

Just after the conflict Cartman showed up with a kid in an orange parka.

Cartman laid his eyes on Micah and noticing there was no more room for his fat ass, he gave a disgusted look. "You black bitch!" he screamed and then walked off. The kid in the orange parka just squeezed in between Christophe and Vivi, knocking almost everybody off the bench of the table.

"Your Micah right?" the orange and blonde haired girl asked.

Micah nodded a bit dazed.

The girl smirked. "I'm Rylee but people around here often call me Rolls. Nice to meet you I guess, since I will be seeing you often now"

"I'm Angela" the other girl said, even though Micah already picked up on it.

Micah tried to smile but it was hard.

"Hey cheer up, Micah," Vivi said. "After school we'll all have fun. I don't think Wendy is coming anyways. She's too busy throwing up after school anyways."

Micah couldn't help but laugh even though she didn't know if Vivi was serious or not.

But going to Vivi's house with her new friends? Why the hell not.

* * *

**It's a so/so start for Micah. She has made new friends and as it seems some new enemies. :)This was mostly just an introduction of most of the characters and again, thanks for the OCs hehe I hoped I used them correctly and I'm sure we'll see more from them in the future ;) Please review and read on.. thanks!**

**~Kadisha**

**The OC's**

**Mary Christmas- CrystolConeticut**

**Angela- Dylan2910**

**Vivi- PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Rylee(Rolls)- tazrr.**


	3. An Hour of Art

**Ok so sort of boring chapter here but I had it cut it shorter because if not here you'd have an amazingly long chapter like the last chapter. :P Also I'm not accepting anymore OC's since I already have a lot but all the ones that are already submitted will be used, though some aren't in this chapter. Please read~ ^_^**

* * *

Exiting the cafeteria sullenly, she caught a glimpse of a girl lingering by the doorway, who had her eyes settled on Micah. Micah passed slowly as she got closer, thinking the rainbow haired girl had something to tell her, but she briskly shifted her eyes off Micah and pretended she was studying the chipped gray paint on the wall.

Walking on, Micah heard the piercing sound of footsteps behind her. Casually looking over her shoulder, Micah identified the girl within inches behind her. Beaming, the girl flashed a piece sign. Surprising Micah, she accelerated her pace down the hall.

Entering the classroom with vast motion, Micah took a seat at one of the stools at a round cherry wood table. The girl sat down across from her, dropping her books loudly on the table. She looked up at Micah and smirked a bit and leaned across the table, resting on her elbows. "Hi" she said bluntly.

Micah blinked "Hi?"

"Wendy's extremely mad at you" the girl quickly put out. "I wouldn't piss her off if I was you, honestly. Wendy is unpredictable"

"Is it because I took her lunch seat this afternoon?" Micah questioned in a low voice.

"Um, yeah actually" The girl shrugged.

"Are you friends with her?"

The girl tapped tapped her lip ring. "Me? Hm, I guess but I don't know we're not _close_ or anything. But you know word spreads fast and seeing her stomping through the halls like Godzilla is enough for me"

Micah's eyes widened two times larger. "Uh… o-o-kayy"

The girl sat there, head in hands, staring at Micah for a while then gasped and reached across the table to touch the silver cross necklace around Micah's neck. "I love this necklace! Gorgey!"

Micah backtracked in her seat. "Gorgey?"

The girl giggled sweetly. "Rhiannon lingo. Yeah, my name's Rhiannon, obviously"

Micah nodded slowly, agreeing the girl sure was interesting. "I'm-"

"Micah. I know. Everybody knows you" Rhiannon stared deeply into Micah's eyes and then commented "Wow you have pretty eyes!" She was random, but Micah shortly caught herself beginning to adore Rhiannon. Making small colored rings made out of rough construction paper, the two decided to be official art buddies, to Micah's happiness.

When school was over Micah located Wendy waiting by her locker, fixing her makeup with a little mirror. Micah stepped cautiously toward the locker biting her lip. Wendy glanced from the corner of her eye and turned to face Micah, "Hello"

Micah didn't look into her resistant brown eyes and opened her locker. "What's up?"

Wendy smirked and played with a strand of her glossy raven hair. "Let's get this straight, I hate you and you hate me…"

"I don't hate you. Hate is such a strong word I don't even know you" Micah raised an eyebrow and peered over her shoulder to look Wendy straight on in the face.

"Oh" Wendy's face fell but quickly recovered and became hard and icy, "Well I'm just wanted to say I'm sorry about lunch today. Just to take some tension off"

Micah hoisted her backpack on her shoulders and delightfully grinned at Wendy. "That's great! I never wanted to offend you or anything. And I mean, everybody says you're cool and all so I wanted to get to know you and-"

"Oh don't be mistaken Micah. I do _not_ like you." Wendy's dark voice made Micah freeze. "You're free this time. But let's just say this is just a warning." And with that Wendy whipped around, her hair flicking Micah in the face. She strutted over to a thin curly haired blonde and said something to her. The blonde focused on Micah and laughed obnoxiously at whatever Wendy said. The two linked arm in arm, and walked out the door.

Micah's eyebrows knitted tightly together. All this because of a lunch seat?

"Were you just talking to Wendy Testaburger?" Micah heard a voice behind her. Turning around, she saw Vivi with Mary, both looking intrigued.

"Uh, yeah" Micah blinked.

"Well…" Mary waved her hands in a circling motion.

"Well what?"

"What do you mean 'well what'? What did the demon bitch say?" Vivi pushed.

"I truly do not know" Micah admitted.

* * *

**Ohhh drama ^^ **

**Next chapter: Everybody heads to Vivi's house but something drastic happens ;) **

**OC's**

_**I should also say that both Lily and Lynda will be in the next chapter so I haven't forgot about you. xD But for the record here are the set OC's**_

**Mary Christmas- CrystolConeticut**

**Angela- Dylan2910**

**Vivi- PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Rylee(Rolls)- tazrr.**

**Rhiannon- xXBeyondBirthdayXx**

**(And Coming up)**

**Lily- One Black Rose**

**Lynda- ToOoFaKiNd**

**Johnny- Commander of Rabbids**

**Anyways review and give ideas for next chapter of what should happen at Vivi's house :D Buh- Bye!**

**Kadisha~**


	4. Vivi's House

**So w00t chapter 4, right? Yeah 4 haha. I'm surprised I'm actually posting another chapter so quickly since I'm a procrastinator but whatever I guess I'm having a magical day~**

**Anyways, please read on! xD**

* * *

The three girls met up with Stan, Kenny, Kyle, and Christophe afterwards and began their journey to Vivi's house. Micah held silent most of the time as the body of children taunted around and tittered, focusing on why Wendy would be so upset with her. Pulling her mint green scarf over her nose and mouth, Micah shivered vehemently and wondered why the walk seemed to be so long.

"Are we almost there yet?" she questioned with a whimper.

"Yeah right here" Vivi pointed to the white tall house that stood tightly in-between two peachy pink houses. A boy, about 10 years old, leaned against the chipped green door. His brown eyes stared intently from under the black bangs of his hair at Micah as the group reached him. Blinking, he waved at everybody and said hey.

Vivi kneeled down and patted Johnny on the back "Oh, Micah, this is my neighbor Johnny. He comes over just about everyday, likes rock and roll music, and is a geeky homeschooled kid"

Johnny punched Vivi "Hey!"

Vivi winced and held her arm "Damn, Johnny! _Sorry_" Standing erect, she swung open the door and led everybody in, turning around to face Johnny "You think you're coming in after just punching me?" Though, she held open the door anyways, rolling her eyes.

Everybody seemed to go to a certain place, as if this was a set routine. Mary grabbed Kyle's arm and sat him down on the floor against the couch with her. Kenny and Stan flopped onto the couch and, grabbing the remote, switched on the TV to Mtv.

"Oh my gosh, Christophe, Johnny, I forgot to tell you my project is done!" Vivi clapped her hands as her eyes widened in excitement.

"The one you've been working on this whole summer?" Johnny grinned and shook his head.

"Yes! Come on outside to the back I'll show you!" Vivi slide open the sliding glass door, stepping outside with Johnny and Christophe at her heels.

Micah still lingered by the door and leaned against it, watching the TV far away from everybody else. A loud noise came from behind her head and Micah turned around, peeking out the window to see two girls she hadn't seen before standing on the stoop, one with black hair and green eyes and the other with extremely long honey blonde hair and blue eyes. "Should I open it?" she asked.

Mary curved her head to look at Micah. "Oh that must be Lynda and Lily! Yeah let them in!"

Micah opened the door. The expression Micah has seen from about ten times from people already that day crossed their face as they poked their heads in. "Who are you?" asked the blonde.

Micah tried to smile a bit so she didn't look so out of place. "I'm, uh, Micah. Are you guys Lily and Lynda?"

"Yeah I'm Lynda" said the girl with the black hair who also wore a pink skirt. "I'm Vivi's neighbor"

_Ah, another neighbor_, Micah thought.

"I'm not" the girl named Lily said bluntly. Micah studied her for a bit and thought she looked like a tough girl. Maybe it was the way she wore shorts in the snow or earmuffs over her beanie that made her look sort of… well in Micah's opinion, badass.

Lynda settled down in one of the soft brown leather recliners and Lily sat next to Kyle and Mary. Micah shrugged and made her way over to the couch, plopping down on the end next to Kenny. She glanced down at her feet, where Mary poked Kyle, who looked uncomfortable to be in the middle of two girls as Lily tried to talk to him.

"Are you trying out for any sports this year, Broflovski?" Lily asked.

"You bet dude", Kyle said. He explained how he wanted to try out for basketball this year. He was determined to dominate everybody this time and try to get more shots this season. "I grew like three inches this summer"

"I'm glad you did" Mary laughed "Those extra three inches make you look cuter"

Lily rolled her eyes while Kyle laughed nervously. Mary then took his hand and beamed up at him, making Lily blush like mad.

Micah was having a rather fun time watching this when all of a sudden she felt something on her thigh. Glancing down, she saw a hand that was caressing it softly.

That hand belonged to Kenny.

"Uh… Kenny, your name is right? Yeah, Kenny. Well… You know" She pointed down at his hand and tried to scoot over more to her right.

The hand slowly made its way further up until it reached her pelvis and then made its way further until the waist of her jeans as they tried…

"WAHH~" Micah grabbed his hand tightly and flung it away. "What the hell?"

Stan started to crack up as Kenny grinned with a menacing snicker.

"You think that's funny?" Micah asked.

"Dude, it's _Kenny_. That's what he does" Stan's face was red from laughing so hard as he tried to hold in more laughs. "Man, Kenny you got game"

"Hey… you're Wendy's boyfriends aren't you? Stan right? Hey tell me is Wendy always on her period or something?" Micah crossed her arms and leaned forward.

Stan's bright face fell and he shook his head "Look, I know she looks pretty bad to you right now. But she's actually fun once you get to know her"

Micah rolled her eyes, "she gave me a 'warning' after school today and says I'm 'free this time'. I'm sorry but why is she so pissed? I know the lunch seat isn't the reason"

Stan lifted up his hands hopelessly "I'm not sure why but usually Wendy gets upset when she isn't the center of everybody's attention"

Micah inhaled a bit. She wasn't a threat in Wendy's eyes was she? "I haven't had all the attention on me lately have I?"

Stan's blue eyes opened up more as he nodded exaggeratedly. "Yessssss" he drawled out.

"Well, it's not like she does any huge harm right? Just girl drama?" Micah hoped.

"She one time sent out third grade substitute to the Middle East" Stan answered earnestly.

Micah's jaw dropped but right before an ear-splitting blasting noise pained their ears and the house shook viciously.

Everybody stood still as Lynda looked around, "What the hell was that?"

They then heard a piercing scream.

Coming from the backyard.

* * *

**It ends up I never used Vivi's room(woopsie) hehe because I changed my mind and decided I didn't need it. :P But chapter 5 coming up, finding out what happened in the backyard. :) **

**Review! Thanks!**

**Kadisha~**


	5. His Dead Body

**Ok chapter 5 wooo! I wondered what happened outside? Well go on read and find out! :)**

* * *

"Oh my god I fucking killed him!" Vivi cried. Her voice wheezed as she breathed violently, her chest expanding and collapsing. Letting out another shriek, she collapsed onto her knees beside the very bloody Christophe.

Johnny paced back and forth with her hands clenching his head tightly. He didn't shed any tears but his bottom lip trembled vigorously. He leaned against the house as he cursed under his breath.

The other children tentatively crept outside, their faces completely dropping when seeing the horrific sight. Blood was painted on the side of the house and grass while other unidentifiable things were scattered across the yard. Christophe lay on his back, his right arm completely off. "Holy shit dude" Stan whispered, instantly running with Kyle over to Christophe.

"What the _fuck_!" Mary grabbed Micah as she screamed. "He has no fucking arm!!! Vivi what the hell happened!"

Lynda and Lily stared with terrorized faces as they peeked from behind the sliding glass door. Kenny had already taken off somewhere the second he stepped outside and was out of sight.

Johnny grunted and marched inside the house, only coming out two minutes later with two rags and turning on the hose, getting them wet. Everything was silent except Vivi's heavy breathing and small sobs.

"Johnny what the hell are you doing?" A small whimper was visible in Kyle's low voice.

"Cleaning up this place. We have to get rid of everything and get rid of the body" Johnny scrubbed the chalk house with compelling force.

"No! Johnny, we need to call the freaking police!" Stan shot up and went to grab the rag out of his hand but Johnny pulled back and shoved Stan away. "No. I'm not getting screwed and Vivi's not getting screwed. We just have to destroy the evidence. Come on Stan, it was an accident and I don't want to be sent away for an accident. You wouldn't do that to me right Stan?"

Stan staggered; scowling at Johnny then grabbed one of the rags in his hand and started to scrub. "Come on Kyle" he said lifelessly. Kyle followed orders and went inside to get more towels.

"I can't handle this" Vivi sobbed. Lily rushed over to her and helped her stand up, wrapping Vivi's arm around her shoulder. Micah cooperated and took Vivi's other arm. They carried her upstairs to her room, with Mary following closely behind, and set her on the bed. Micah wetted a wash cloth and patted Vivi's face with it, which was fiery red with a coat of tears. Vivi grabbed Micah's hand abruptly, her blue-green eyes forcing Micah to look at her. "I killed Christophe but I didn't mean to. I'm a murderer" Vivi stifled her sobs and rested her head on the cream colored pillow, dropping Micah's hand.

Kyle, Johnny, Stan, and Lynda cleared up the yard hastily and wordlessly. Johnny found a black garbage bag and shoved the body inside, wrapping duct tape around it.

"We need to get rid of it" Johnny dropped another garbage bag next to the body that was full of blood stained towels.

"_Its_ name is Christophe, Johnny" Lynda correct sternly which made Johnny fluster with distress.

"We can take the body to Starks Pond" Kyle suggested.

"No they'll eventually find it." Johnny shook his head. "We need to burn it"

Stan shook with anger "What the hell! NO! People will see and smell the smoke!"

"Not if we burn it up on the hills. You really think a cloud of smoke is the first crazy thing this shitty town has seen?" Johnny grabbed the body and yanked it.

"Johnny you sure are fucked up" Stan shook his head slowly but helped haul Christophe in the wheel barrow. They covered the garbage bag with fallen tree leaves so nobody would suspect anything while taking it up to the hills, only four kids taking out leaves.

Two hours later, the three boys and Lynda showed up in Vivi's room. Both Stan and Kyle had apologetic looks on their faces but Johnny looked a little crazed.

"Okay here's the deal" he said "Nobody says anything, got that? We know nothing about what happened with Christophe and don't know where he is. I trust you guys, and you guys are my friends so you better not tell anybody. And if you do…" he clenched his fists and wrinkled his face "…well its sure going to be hell for you" And with that he pushed Kyle and Stan out of the way and left the house.

Lynda didn't hang out for long either and quickly vanished too. Soon enough Lily dismissed herself, Kyle offering to walk her home to Mary's dismay.

"It's okay, Vivi" comforted Stan as he rubbed her back. "I think we all need to just calm down"

"What about school tomorrow? Kids will be talking about how he's missing" Micah stated.

"Then we say we never knew what happened. I agree that we shouldn't tell anybody- for now" Stan suggested.

Micah exhaled. "Are you sure though? I think we should, for Vivi's sake. I feel that she would feel better if people knew the truth"

Stan shook his head, leaning forward, his blue eyes turning dark. "_Not_ when you're dealing with Johnny Sanders"

Micah didn't know what that meant, but she nodded. "I better get going" she said, hugging Vivi tightly. "Bye Mary. Bye Stan"

At home, her mother was at the kitchen dining table with paper sprawled everywhere and different shapes on the floor. Her mother's gray eyes looked up at Micah and widened as she grinned and dropped the scrapbook she was working on and rushed to Micah. "Micah how was Vivi's house?" she squealed.

"It was fine" Micah said in a monotone. She dropped her backpack on the ground and brushed the wet small curls that were drenched in nervous sweat from her forehead.

"What did you guys do?" her mother held her hands together and followed Micah upstairs.

"We, um, just chilled" Micah thought up. "Where's dad?"

"He's watching TV- SO! Did you meet any cute boys?" She purred the words 'boys' in her thick French accent as she tried to play with a strand of Micah's soft hair.

Micah swatted her mother's hand away. "Mom, look I'm tired. I'll tell you about it tomorrow" She immediately felt bad and wanted to take it back. Her mother meant good, though was sometimes annoying, but she at least cared about what happened during Micah's day unlike her father. Micah also knew how badly her mother wanted her to make new friends here in South Park so this was probably an exceedingly huge deal for her. "I promise" Micah added.

Smiling sweetly, her mother stroked her cheek and nodded understandingly and headed back downstairs.

Micah attempted to go to sleep but too much was on her mind. Tossing and turning, she ended up switching back on the light and whipping out her phone, calling Taylor.

Taylor's voice answered on the second ring, "What's up Micah!"

Micah inhaled and let it all out with a large breath. "Taylor… this town. It's so _fucked_ up"

* * *

School the next day was awful.

"Did you guys hear about Christophe? They think he got kidnapped!" Rolls exclaimed, setting her tray down.

Vivi cringed and frowned, her face snow white.

Angela nodded and added softly, "His mother last saw him yesterday morning, before school. They're going to have a search party tonight, are you guys going to join?"

Micah bit her lip and looked at the others for an answer. Vivi spoke up, "Y-y-yeah. We'll help"

Angela leaned in and whispered to Rolls, "Wow it must be hard for Vivi, for your best friend to go missing"

Cartman plopped down beside Micah, taking up most of the bench, and turned to her and Vivi, "Serves you guy's right. Better beware, you French dicks will be extinct soon enough"

"Shut up Cartman you fat fuck" Kyle spat, resting his head on his hand.

Suddenly Rolls dropped her sandwich and looked up at Micah. "Wasn't Christophe with _you_ guys yesterday after school?"

"For real man all you bitches have been quiet" Cartman snorted. "Even Stan has barley said a word"

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Have respect, fat ass. Our freaking friend is missing. Let people mourn a little"

"Chicken shit" Cartman retorted and bit into his BBQ sandwich.

Art class was no better, for Rhiannon brought up Christophe too. Her dark eyes were grave looking as she acutely addressed it. "I hope Christophe is found. I have had eyes for him for over a year now, and I think it was almost near love. When I heard he was missing, I cried for at least an hour. I'm definitely joining the search party tonight, are you Micah?"

Micah bobbed her head. "Of course I will."

"You think we'll ever find him?" Rhiannon's lower lip quivered as her eyes began to tear up.

Micah reached and held Rhiannon's hand and tried to smile, though she failed. "I know we will"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

Though Micah knew nobody would ever see Christophe or smell his cigarette smoke ever again. He was gone forever.

* * *

**O: So Vivi killed Christophe? I have't said how he was killed yet but hopefully you guys can maybe figure it out hehe. If you look at Vivi's character review and pay attention closely and look at the clues in the last chapter, you could probably figure it out. ;) **

**Anyways I'm off to go listen to my music! ^^ Ciao! (Did I spell that right?) But anyways please review!**

**Kadisha~**


	6. Search Party

**Hm, this is sort of a boring chapter I must admit and fairly rushed so sorry if there's a bunch of mistakes. ^^ Buuuuuut please read! Yuppy!**

**Oh and yes, the two people got Christophe's death right. ;)**

* * *

Outside the town's Grocery Outlet people met up together for the search party. Micah wandered through the crowd, looking for anybody she knew and found Rhiannon. Rhiannon stood alone, clutching a flashlight close to her and jumped back when Micah tapped her shoulder. Seeing Micah, she instantly broke down into tears and pulled Micah into a hug. The two held each other as Rhiannon bawled into Micah's shoulder. Micah felt tears coming on too, suddenly feeling extremely guilty about keeping the secret about Christophe but came back to reality when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

It was Angela, and Rolls, with sorrowful faces. All they did was nod and lingered beside them, hands in pockets and kicking at street. Micah was starting to feel depressed since there were only cries and screams coming from most of the people. She'd never been to a search party before so she had that awkward feeling again where she felt out of place.

"Micah" a husky voice whispered from behind her.

Circling around, she found herself face to face with Stan with Kyle and Lily beside him.

"Is anybody else coming?" she asked, stretching out on her tip toes, looking around.

"No Vivi's still too upset to come and Mary's over at her house with her. Kenny is officially out of the situation. He's clearly stated he wants no part at all. Lynda's out of town and Johnny has seemed to vanish somewhere and nobody knows where he is" Stan spoke softly.

Micah rubbed her chin and thought about it for a minute while everybody stood in silence. That last night Johnny seemed raged and a tad bit scary. She didn't know Johnny much and she didn't really want to get to know him either. At first he seemed nice and even a bit charming, but seeing him deal with Christophe's... disturbing death she could see he meant serious business. _He's probably out clearing his mind_, she thought. Hopefully he will be calmer by next week.

"Stan!" yelped a young girl's voice. Micah could already recognize it without turning to see who it was.

"Wendy" Micah could see Stan's eyes bug out as his jaw dropped. "Um, what are you doing here?"

Micah glanced up at Wendy and nearly choked. Wendy wore skin tight black leather jeans and an even more secure hot pink low V cut shirt that displayed her overly developed breasts, along with three inch silver heels. She'd also gotten a new haircut. Her hair which used to run longer than Micah's was now barley past her shoulders.

_Congratulations Wendy you're now not a bitch but a hustler's whore_, Micah thought as her wide eyes traveled over Wendy's body.

"What do you think I'm here for?" Wendy rolled her dark brown eyes and smirked over at Micah. "Hey Micah"

"Sup" Micah still couldn't take her eyes off Wendy's outfit. Peering at everybody else, she could tell they were all thinking the same thing. Rhiannon's cries had halted as she shook her head at Wendy. Even Kyle shifted uncomfortably, causing Lily to flush.

The crowd was instructed to split up into groups. Micah joined Kyle and Lily, not wanting to be anywhere near Wendy. The instructor told them the area they'd be searching and if they were to find Christophe, they were to use the radios given to them and call immediately. They entered the woods and turned on their flashlights. Thick tall snow covered trees loomed over them, casting shadows of nightmare figures. Everyonce in awhile you'd also trip over a tree root and land face flat into the groud.

Lily crept close to Kyle who laughed lightly, "You scared Johagan?"

Lily punched him on the shoulder. "Shut up!"

"Well are you?" he questioned again.

Lily glowered and folded her arms tightly "Maybe."

She flinched when she felt a hand wrap around her waist and pulled her toward him. She stiffened and looked up at him with confusion as he grinned and said reassuringly, "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you" Lily relaxed, smiling, and leaned in closer, something that she rarely did.

Micah lingered behind them, watching it all. She then turned to her right abruptly and walked blindly through the woods. Leaning against a tree, she closed her eyes and cleared out her head.

"Hey Micah"  
Micah looked up and laid eyes on Johnny standing in front of her, wrapping a maroon scarf around his neck.

"Hi…Johnny…" Micah avoided his eyes and licked her lips nervously.

"How you holding up?"

"I'm good"

He grabbed her neck, pushing her against the tree and forced her to look at him. "I worry about you and Vivi. I know you two want to tell people about what happened… I can see it in your eyes"

Micah inhaled sharply and clutched his hands which were ice cold. "Johnny… I don't know you that well and you're scaring me"

He tightened his grip and slapped her across the face. "Promise me you bitch!"

Micah tried to cry out but nothing except a cough came out as her face turned hot. Her mind and vision started to grow fuzzy as everything blurred and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her grip on his hands loosed up as her kicks died down slowly. Her strength was no more and she thought she could see the bright light everybody talked about on TV coming at her.

His originally brown eyes turned black as he fixed his eyes on her. "I mean it, Micah. I like you Micah. I wouldn't want to hurt you… but I swear to God I will if I have to"

"What the hell?" a less recognizable voice shot. Micah had heard it somewhere, but she forgot who.

A tall lanky boy stepped from behind a tree, hands tucked in his dark blue sweater. A blue chullo hat loosely sat on his messy ebony hair. His mouth lay open as he gazed at Micah and Johnny.

Johnny quickly dropped his hands and booked off, tripping over a tree root. Micah lightly touched her neck and started to cry.

"What was he talking about?" the kid asked, eying the direction Johnny took off.

"I can't tell you…" Micah blubbered. She sniffled and, with tears running, asked "Who are you?"

"I'm Craig. Um…" he wavered back and forth and looked down at Micah. "Are you ok?"

Micah wiped the tears and sighed "Not really" She staggered as she tried to stand up, gripping the tree for support. Craig caught her arm and wrapped it around his shoulders, helping her stand.

"Thanks" Micah put all her weight on him which made him almost fall. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Just taking a walk" he struggled as he tried to lift her up. "Can you at least _try_ to walk?"

"Sorry" she rasped and leaned more to the left.

Voices were heard close by and they both stopped and glanced around. A bright light hit Craig's face and he flung up his hands, dropping Micah.

"Craig?" Stan lowered his flashlight. "What the hell are doing?"

"What the fuck am _I_ doing?" Craig rubbed his eyes as he growled.

"We heard crying and noises over here. We thought we found Christophe" Wendy stated. Her hands were propped on her hips, acting cool, though it only took one glance at her to know that it was cold outside.

"Ughhh"

"Oh shit!" Craig bent down and pulled Micah back up.

Stan blinked and knit his eyebrows together "Micah? What the hell happened to you?"

"I was choked" she said weakly.

"Did you do this Craig?" Stan snapped.

"No I found her like this! Here take her!" Craig pushed Micah towards Stan and stepped back.

Stan wrapped an arm around Micah, supporting her, as he glared up at Craig. Wendy gritted her teeth, her fists in a tight ball as she scowled down at Micah.

Micah leaned on Stan as her bright gray eyes looked up at Craig with gratitude "Thank you"

"Yeah you're welcome" He gave a small wave and headed back into the woods, disappearing in the smiled as she caressed her neck. Craig had saved her from her possible death.

He was amazing.

* * *

**Yeah Johnny's starting to scare me too o_o Buy yay Craig's in the story so whoopee!! ^_^ Anyways**

**Anyways, I'm going to see New Moon at midnight so I'm amaznigly excited! O: Bye! And review! Pretty pretty pleeease!**

**Kadisha~**


	7. Love's a Bitch

**Hello! Chapter 7! I'm so bored today so I don't know what to say. Oh and about New Moon... I fell asleep after the first 5 minutes in because I was so tired that day. I'm pretty made at myself ehehe :/**

**But anyways enjoy!**

* * *

"Who did it?" Stan repeated for the fortieth time. He held warm wet rag and grazed it over the red marks on her neck.

"Stan, I can't tell!" Micah groaned as he continued to vex her. For one, she didn't want Johnny coming for her but the main reason was she didn't want them to gain a different image of Johnny. Micah was sure he was just agonized at the moment and would be back to normal in no time.

Surprisingly, she wasn't thinking about what happened at all though. She was thinking of Craig.

Stan glowered and shook his head, dropping the rag into the bowl. "I don't see why you can't tell me"

Micah shrugged and looked at herself in the mirror, dark red streak surfaced her neck.

"Dude, you can't go to school like that" Kyle stated, lingering in the doorway.

"Here" Lily unwrapped the bright red scarf around her neck draped it over the scars.

"I should get going" Micah stood up, grabbing her coat and thanked them.

"You're not walking home alone" Stan shot up quickly and raced after Micah.

"You were supposed to walk me home, Stan" Wendy snarled.

"That was before somebody got attacked. Lily, can she ride home with you?" Stan slipped on his cap and reached in his pockets for his gloves.

"Sure" Lily patted Wendy on the back, trying to cheer her up a bit.

Stepping outside, Micah covered her mouth as the ice cold air hit her. Turning around, she faced Stan. "You really don't have to walk me home"

"You don't want me to walk you home?" Stan looked a little hurt.

"No! It's just… never mind" Micah's lips tightened as she and Stan walked side by side. "So who's that Craig kid?"

Stan's eyebrows rose as he wrinkled his nose. "Craig? A tall boring jerk that goes to our school. Why do you care?"

Micah sighed happily and giggled. "Nothing… he's just interesting"

Stan blinked forcefully and frowned "No... he isn't"

Arriving home, Micah darted upstairs and pounced for her bed, hugging Katy, her stuffed elephant, close to her. Her chest felt like it was going to burst as she felt warmth overcome her. Micah wanted to get to know him.

She _needed_ to get to know him.

* * *

Rhiannon toppled over a stone and hit the ground fairly hard. She didn't waste time though and briskly stood up and whipped the mud off her leg. Guiding her flashlight through the trees she searched acutely for any sign of Christophe. The cold air froze her cheeks and make her shake violently. Though she didn't give up.

"Christophe?"

Trudging up the large hill, Rhiannon reassured herself he wasn't dead. It was Christophe. He would appear next week, with the same grimace on his face and cigarette in hand, ready for danger. Rhiannon smiled and nodded.

Yes he had to be alive.

Reaching the top of the hills, her eyes grazed over every single feature. She was so absorbed in every angle of the trees that she didn't notice the random pile of ash. It came up a little above her ankles and still felt warm.

"Ugh" She swiped at the ash that covered the bottom of her right leg and took off her shoes to shake it out.

There was a sudden rustling sound and Rhiannon's eyes shot up. "Christophe?"

Stuffing her foot in her shoe she ran towards the sound and left the ash behind.

* * *

Mary and Vivi lay sprawled out on the couch watching The Titanic. For the first time in a day, Vivi smiled at the screen and wiped her eyes "This is so beautiful"

_"When we dock_ in New York, I am getting off this boat, with you" said the beautiful red head on the screen.

_She must really love that man_, Mary thought to herself. She was leaving the very wealthy man for a guy she really loved. Mary thought it was fascinating but there was something wrong.

It made her think of Kyle and Lily.

There was one thing Mary was definite about and that was that Lily loved Kyle. Period.

Tilting her head, Mary sighed and wondered if Kyle really liked her or was just dating her to make her feel good. Kyle and Lily were close friends and sometimes it made Mary worry.

She didn't want to think about loosing Kyle. Especially loosing him to another girl.

Mary was in love with Kyle. She just wanted to know if he loved her back.

* * *

Wendy's large eyes began to tear up as she watched Stan and Micah walk off. Was this bitch going to steal _her _man?

_If she ever tried_, Wendy's face crumpled as she squeezed her fist. Angry tears poured down her cheeks.

_Be strong Wendy_

She wiped away her tears and breathed loudly. Every since Micah came Wendy's life had start to fall apart. Her friends and boyfriend were all about her, always wanting to be with her 24/7.

What was wrong with herself? Wendy had tried to impress Stan tonight and even tried to mess around with him in the woods but he wouldn't give in. Wendy couldn't think of any other reason but Micah.

Ugh. She just hated hearing the name.

The bitch needed to go down.

* * *

Lily helped Kyle help clean up his bedroom after Mica left. Picking up a pair of his Smokey the Bear boxers from the floor, she giggled. "Hey Broflovski look what I found!" She waved the boxers in the air with a grin.

Kyle gawked and leapt from his feet "Gimme those!"

Lily shot her hand back and shook her head. "You need to do something first. Or finders keepers"

Kyle crossed his arms and gave a groan. "What do I have to do?"

Lily scratched her blonde hair, thinking. "Make me ice cream"

"What?"

"I said make me ice cream" she repeated, a smirk painted on her face.

"Aw come on!" Kyle flung up his hands.

"Do it or I'm keeping them" Lily started tucking the boxers into her coat pocket.

Kyle shook his head "Lily, you teaser" He headed down towards the kitchen.

Lily chuckled and called down "It better have chocolate syrup!"

Kyle brought up two bowls of vanilla ice cream with hot fudge on them. They ate together and Lily returned his boxers, reluctantly. When it was time to go, Kyle walked her to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school" Lily held out her fist.

Kyle pounded her fist and grinned. It was the same crooked smile Lily loved every time. His face became serious though. "Lily…"

"Yeah?"

He leaned in closer as his hand touched the spine of her back. Lily shivered as thoughts ran through her mind mind. He slowly leaned in, his eyes closing as he pulled her closer.

_Oh no. Nonononono. He's dating Mary_, a clear warning raced through her head. Though she stood up on her toes anyways, reaching for him.

With their lips less than an inch away, Kyle pulls back. His face his red as he nervously opens the door. "See you"

Lily blinked with a mix of confusion and disappointment. Though she gave a small wave, and stepped outside into the cold world.

* * *

_Kyle what are you doing. You're dating Mary. You can't be having these feelings_

Kyle scratched his red curls as he stared at the door, backtracking what just almost happened.

He almost kissed Lily.

Closing his eyes, he tried to make the desires go away. He couldn't do this to Mary, it was unfair. But he knew sooner or later, he wouldn't be able to control himself.

Kyle felt close to Mary, that was a fact. But she wasn't Lily and didn't make him feel how he felt around Lily. He grumbled and made his way to the living room, flipping the TV.

He wanted the thoughts to go away.

* * *

Stan gazed at her as she waved. Why did she have to be so beautiful?

Her wavy dark brown hair was so tempting to touch that he almost couldn't stop himself and her sparkling gray eyes made his heart race at great a speed. She was absolutely perfect and seeing somebody scaring her neck made him furious. Who the hell would do that?

Oh, he couldn't get her out of her head. Watching her lips when she talked made him want to kiss her. She made him forget about his girl, but it made him feel amazing.

Thinking of her made him crazy.

But he still asked in his head.

What was so interesting about Craig?

* * *

**O: In this chapter you get a clearer view about their true feelings ;) Sorry this chapter really didn' t go anywhere in the plot really hehe xD**

**Anyways Review!!!!! Yeah yeah!**

**Kadisha~**


	8. The Chimp Named Chris

**Sorry for being gone for a long time, I took a weekend break hehe. ^^ But yeah I'm back and will 99.9% probably have next chapter up tomorrow to, and so on. This is pretty much a silly chapter and all and I kind up rushed through it and didnt check for many mistakes so sorry for typos in this chappy!**

**But please read!**

* * *

"She's so into him"

"She's been staring at him for hours"

Rylee and Angela both giggled together as they studied Micah whose head was propped on her hands, staring at Craig. Micah looked up at both of them and smiled, "What are you guys looking at?"

"Micah… I'm going to be frank" Rylee commented, "It's very obvious that you have a crush on Craig"

Micah shrugged "He's cool I guess"

"Who likes Craig?" a sharp voice said from behind.

Shifting around, Micah saw Wendy standing tall behind her, carrying a tray with one peach and a salad. She set her tray down by Vivi, in Christophe's old spot, and sits down. "Who likes him?" she repeated.

"No don't!" Micah shot but she was too late.

"It's Micah" Rylee rolled her and smirked.

Wendy leaned forward to get a look at Micah. Her mouth opened a bit, forming an O and she flashed a grin. "Micah likes Craig?"

"Haven't _you_ noticed?" Stan spat sourly. Everybody glanced at him while Wendy frowned and looked a tad sullen. She then blinked and returned her attention to Micah.

"So you like Craig huh?" Her brown eyes shined brightly as Micah was still amazed Wendy looked like she wasn't going to kill her for once.

"Uh… yeah"

"Perfect. I'm like a pro at matching people up. Just watch!"

Micah shook her head "No you really don't have to…"

"Craig! Come over here!" Wendy shouted, waving her hands.

The slim boy stopped his conversation with Tweek and glanced over his shoulder seeing what's up. He then stood and walked over to Wendy. "What do you want?"

"Why don't you sit with us?" Wendy flashed her prize worthy beam and Craig didn't hesitate to pull up and seat and sit down. "Actually Craig" she continued," why don't you sit by Micah? Since I hear you're a hero and all"

Stan grumbled as Craig obediently followed Wendy's orders and dragged his chair over by Micah, who was flushing as bright as a valentine's card. "Good" Wendy nodded. She winked at Micah and mouthed the words "Go" nodding in Craig's direction, then turning her attention to Stan who seemed to be interested in watching Micah and Craig.

"Um… thanks for saving me" Micah spoke quietly.

"No problem" Craig's deep voice seemed to echo in her head which made her smile. "Who was that kid anyways? He looked like he was about to kill you"

"Oh, nobody I know" Micah quickly said. "Just wrong person at wrong time I guess" she let out a nervous laugh which was followed by Craig's silence.

_Awkward alert!_

"Stan… hey Stan I'm talking to you!" Wendy waved her hand in front of his face as he seemed to gaze at Craig with a grumpy face. "Ugh we need to talk" she took him by the hand, leading him out of the lunchroom and into the hall.

"Their relationship is obviously falling apart" Rylee concluded,

Angela nodded "I love Wendy and all but you have to admit she's been acting like a bitch lately"

_Obviously_, Micah thought

"But also, just Stan seems… _uninterested _in her" Ryle shook her head glumly "It's sad"

Mary's bottom lip quivered as she scooted closer to Kyle, taking his hand "Let's go out to recess and play kickball" She dragged him out of his seat but he held her up as he turned around.

"You coming Lily?" he asked.

Lily shook her head nervously as Mary continued to drag him outside. Lily looked down at her food and poked at it, biting her lip.

"You like him" Vivi said simply.

Lily's face blushed as she waved her hands, shaking her hand. "We're just good friends. That's all we are"

Rhiannon plopped down beside Vivi, her eyes with excitement "You guys I have an idea where Christophe is!"

"He's the kid who disappeared, right?" Craig chirped in.

Rhiannon nodded and clasped her hands together. "I found something. Now I don't want you guys to laugh at it… but I'm serious about it. Just all come to my house after school, okay?"

Everybody seemed to agree about it and nodded their heads; Even Craig offered to come, to Micah's delight. So after school the group met up and walked the short distance to Rhiannon's house.

"Now I mean it" Rhiannon stared them all deeply in the eyes "Don't _laugh_, okay?"

"How bad can it be?" asked Angela.

Rhiannon closer her eyes and opened the door, leading them all down a set of stairs into the basement. "I've been keeping it down here so my mom and step-dad won't find it" She flicked on the lights and swung open a closet door, rummaging through it, pulling out a cage.

The five other kids wrinkled their faces, unsure what this was supposed to mean.

"Rhiannon" Craig started "You're my best friend but I have to say this… what the hell is _that_ doing in _your_ basement?"

A small chimp wrapped its fuzzy arms around Rhiannon as she cooed it, grinning. "I found it in the woods after the search party was long gone. I stayed a bit afterwards, still looking, and found this little guy. I think… its maybe Christophe. He reminds me awfully a lot like him and I found him playing with a cigarette butt"

"You've been keeping it in your basement?" Rylee shook her head in amazement. "Wow"

"You really think it's Christophe?" Vivi asked hopefully, running up to pet the little guy.

"Well… maybe like a recantation of him, you know?" Rhiannon giggled. "I've been calling him Chris. It relates to Christophe, not exactly stealing the name though."

"How long are you going to keep it?" Micah asked, scratching the back of Chris's neck.

"Hopefully I can adopt it in a way… I just need to find out what this booger eats and how his environment is" Rhiannon said surely "I also need to go to the store and buy it like diapers or stuff"

"Ok" Craig held up his hands, stopping everybody. "What was a _chimp_ doing in the _mountains_ in _Colorado?_"

No one spoke up as everybody went blank, having no answer.

"And that's why I think he relates to Christophe" Rhiannon admitted.

* * *

**Omg yay for chimps! ^-^ This was pretty much just a cutsey chapter. Don't worry I'm not done with my drama yet *evil smile***

**Anyways, I must go! Please review!**

**Kadisha~**


	9. Tension Builds

**Sorry for being gone AGAIN! I was going to update Tuesday but my sister was on all day, and then on Wednesday I went to see New Moon again, Thursday was Thanksgiving, and here I am on Friday updating. xD I'm trying to be back on my routine again hehe but sorry for being off. Here's chapter 9 so please read!**

* * *

Johnny lay stretched out on the maroon couch, watching a movie with rock music blasting in his ears. He felt relaxed, a feeling that was difficult to achieve lately after the events that have happened. It was better when he was calm, because lately when he's agitated he can't control himself. For a split second, he believed people were going to find out what happened. But it's been a week and no word or speculation had occurred.

Until Kyle knocked on the door that day.

Opening the door, Johnny instantly knew something was not good. Kyle's emerald eyes were immense as he reached out and grabbed Jonny's arm, pulling him down the steps. "You have to hurry!"

Johnny reached to pull close the door behind him and tripped as Kyle tugged on him. "Ow! Dude what the hell?"

"The police are at Vivi's house, searching! Come on!"

That snapped Johnny awake as he turned to look up at Vivi's house, seeing the two police cars parked in the driveway. He wanted to kick himself for not being able to hear the commotion over at her house.

Stan stood beside Lynda across the street, both their faces looking worried. Johnny jogged up to them, not saying a word as his heart beat faster, looking around for the others.

"Mary's on her way" Lynda answered, seeming to know just what he was asking.

"What about Micah and Lily?" asked Stan, who played with his coat zipper nervously.

"They're at Rhiannon's. Supposedly they're helping her out with something but they won't tell me" Lynda shrugged, shaking her head "Not that I care"

A short, thin policeman stepped out of the house, pacing towards the four. He looked young, like a young policeman in training as he centered the badge that hung loosely on his uniform. "Can you children please go play somewhere else?" he asked, placing a hand on Kyle as he leads them away.

"But were not on the property, so why should we move?" Lynda questioned, standing in place.

The officer glowered as he stepped back and studied them for a minute. "Actually, may I ask your names?"

They glanced nervously at each other, as they all thought the same thing. Johnny though, was reluctant to getting caught and spoke up.

"My name is Clyde. I live in that house over there" he said pointing to his house which lay next to Vivi's.

"I'm Bebe" Lynda chirped as Kyle and Stan also both lied about their names.

The officer nodded slowly, writing it all on his pad. "Just don't cause any trouble and stay off the property for now" He turned on his heels, and took long strides back to the cream colored house.

Johnny glanced to his left as he heard a shriek from far away. In the distance, Mary was jogging hard as she tried to catch up as quickly as she could. Making it to Johnny's side, she placed her hands on her knees and bent over, gasping for air.

"I…… _sprinted_… all the….way from…….. my house…..which has got to be….two….miles away" She coughed up saliva and spit it out as she continued to rasp.

It seemed like an hour before the police were seen leaving, packing up and loading the cars. As they backed out of the driveway, Vivi stood in the doorway blankly watching them. When the police were out of sight they all rushed over to her and asked her what happened.

"Nothing. There wasn't enough evidence for anything to be proven that something happened at my house" Vivi spoke "So that's all there is to it"

Lily and Micah marched through the 6 inches of snow as they made their way to Rhiannon's house. The two were chatting excitedly about Rhiannon's new pet, Chris, which was a small baby chimp she found at night in the woods. Micah swung the black grocery bag that was full of bananas to last a whole year. Lily clutched a handbag full of baby boy clothes while also balancing a large set of diapers.

Lily's front pants pocket vibrated loudly and Micah reached in to grab it for Lily's hands were full. Looking at the screen, she saw it was Kyle calling. Flipping it open, she held it to Lily's right ear.

"Hello?" Lily shouted into the phone, handing Micah the package of diapers and grabbing the phone.

Micah listened carefully as Lily's face become stricken and she blinked furiously. "Uh huh… anything yet... who's all there?...… we're on our way to Rhiannon's… What for?....... um, just something……. we're already almost there but we'll meet up with you guys later…. Ok bye"

"What happened?" Micah asked as she handed Lily the diapers.

"The police are at Vivi's. Supposedly they found out Christopher was with us so they're searching it out" Lily spoke quietly as she licked her lips. "We're going to meet up at the diner later"

A twig behind them snapped as they whipped around, laying their eyes on Cartman who tried to duck behind a tree.

"Cartman go away!" Micah spat as Cartman peeked from behind the tree.

"Fuck you French pansy!" Cartman snarled and stood, wiping his jeans. "What are you doing with those?" Cartman pointed at the items both Lily and Micah were holding as they both blushed.

Lily stuttered as she lied quickly, "We're going to a party"

"With diapers?" Cartman snorted. "Something's up. I heard your phone call too"

"Just go away Cartman" Micah turned back around and so did Lily, as they continued their way Rhiannon.

Cartman squinted his eyes "I'll find what's going on here. Mark my words"

Entering the house without knocking, they made their way down to the basement where Angela, Rylee, and Rhiannon were setting up the area for the chimp.

Cartman snuck up beside the house and peered through the windows, seeing the still elegant living room. He grunted as he scuffled to the other side to the house, climbing on top of the trash can to look into the kitchen, which too was empty.

"We got the items" Lily tried to look over the package of diapers as she walked down the steps, accidently loosing her step and toppling down the steps and knocking over the lamp, which crashed to the floor.

Cartman's head snapped as he heard a crash come from somewhere in the house. It was close by as he forcefully looked around the house, finally laying eyes on the tiny window that lay at the bottom of the house, half buried in snow. He jumped forward to it, pushing the snow out of the way, and cupped his hands over his eyes as he looked inside, seeing Angela, and Rylee rushing over to Lily who staggered up and Rhiannon who went to pick up the lamp.

Micah grinned as she studied the room. A small child's bed stood in the corner with sky blue carpet covering the whole room. A multi-colored colored coffee table was planted in the middle, with a pile of papers and a bucket with organized coloring pencils, crayons, and paints. A small TV sat in front of it, with a shelf of lined Disney movies.

"Won't your mom notice this room?" Micah asked, placing the bananas into the small refrigerator.

"Nobody ever comes down here. This room has been abandoned for like three years I think" Rhiannon turned on the lamp and went back to dusting the shelves.

"Where's Chris?" asked Lily.

"Craig's giving him a bath. They should be down soon" Rylee answered, sitting down on the bed.

They all waited until they heard the door creak open, Craig standing with Chris's arms around him.

Cartman gasped "A monkey! They're keeping a monkey!" He pushed up against the window more "How come I don't have a monkey?"

Rhiannon reached for the chimp, ripping out a diaper from the packet and started to put it on Chris.

"Um, Rhiannon… they're searching Vivi's house" Lily said, leaning against the wall.

Rhiannon looked up, "You're kidding me"

Vivi frowned and wrapped her arms tighter around her body, not knowing what to say.

"They shouldn't frame my friends like that. That's where they cross the line" Rhiannon grabbed a small dark blue polo shit from the duffel bag and slipped it over Chris. "I'm going to get somebody anyways. I have got in touch with a friend of Christophe who can find the murderer"

Lily and Micah glanced at each other. Lily pursed her lips while Micah knit her eyebrows together, holding their breath.

Rhiannon's dark eyes looked up at both of them "I want to find that murderer"

"And I want that monkey…" Cartman grinned evilly, his eyes fixed on the chimp.

* * *

**Trouble double! xD I'm probably going to update again today to make up for the day's lost ahaha. **

**Please review! :D **

**Kadisha~**


End file.
